Demonic Temptations
by ANBU Origins - Uchiha
Summary: After sealing the demon, Naruto grows up with the usual hateful looks. One day he mets his prisoner, who has an offer for young Naruto. Will he accept it? or will he do things his own way with his own power? ON HOLD TILL FURTHER NOTICE


Okay. First off i wanna just say HI ^_^. ok with that out of the way, this is my 2nd fanfic. although i havent finished the 1st i just dont have the feel to write anymore on that for the moment. anyway i whipped this up just to see how it goes and im still considering the major plot although i do have some ideas. So if you like this i should have a new chapter up by monday or mid next week. anyways enjoy!

_Italic_ = Thoughts

**Bold **= Demons/Summons

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Konoha Hospital**_

"Hokage-sama!"

Said man spun around to face the doctor. "What?! What is it?!" he asked.

The doctor analysed the man infront of him. Yondaime Hokage had spikey blonde hair that seem to defy gravity. His usually sparkling blue eyes had lost their shine from the worry he felt. He wore a white coat that hung a few inches off the floor with orange flames licking the bottom. The doctor hung his head for a moment, then looked up into the worried eyes of the Hokage. "It's your wife...she's not going to make it."

The Hokages face faltered. It was bad enough that his child was going to grow up without a father, but now without either parent? He trembled slightly.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face his sensei.

"Go to her. Go while you still have the chance." Jiraiya, Minato Namikazes' sensei, had a look on his face of indifference. But the look in his eyes told another story.

With a swift nod of his head Minato was gone in a flash of yellow. Jiraiya couldn't help it. He let out a slight chuckle before following. _"If i missed this last chance to say goodbye Kushina would haunt me till I join her in the afterlife."_

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Jiraiya arrived the sight before him would last in his memory forever. A picture perfect moment of a family destined to be torn apart. Not only was Kushina dying, Minato was going to perform a suicide technique to seal away that blasted fox. Faintly Jiraiya heard a crash followed by what he thought were screams. _"I hate this, but it must be done."_

"Kushina." He let his presence on this final moments of the young family be known.

Kushina looked past Minato to see their friend. She gave him a weak smile and beckoned him to come closer.

As he moved forward he saw a small bundle in her arms. "Do you want to hold him Ero-sennin?" she asked quietly.

Normally Jiraiya would've flown off the handle claiming he wasn't just a normal pervert. He was infact a super pervert! But since it was the last moments of her life he just chuckled and nodded his head.

Minato took the bundle from her and handed it over to Jiraiya. Moving aside a fold of the blankets he noticed blonde spikey hair. He then looked towards the babies eyes. Deepest ocean blue stared back at him, before they closed and the baby drifted off to sleep. "Cute kid. Whats it's name?" he asked.

Minato looked at Kushina and she gave him a slight nod. "Actually Jiraiya, we'd like you to name him." Minato had a smile on his face that made sure Jiraiya would remember this for aslong as he lived. "Hmmm. I guess i could do that. How about...Naruto?"

As if in response the baby made a gurgling sound that everyone present swore was laughter. "Naruto it is."

Jiraiya passed little Naruto back to his parents before he said "Kushina, I'm really going to miss you. I'll make sure I look after Naruto." With a smile Jiraiya gave Kushina a light kiss on the cheek and gave his goodbyes. Almost out of the door Kushina said "Would you mind being his godfather?"

"Of course." And with that Jiraiya was gone.

Kushina looked at her husband. "Things need to be done Mino-kun. The longer you spend here, more shinobi are dying to that beast."

Minato looked shocked. He hadn't told her of his plan to seal the fox inside Naruto. He had of course looked for ANY other way to seal it. But using a new born was the safest way to ensure that it couldn't escape. "How did you know tha..." She gave him a sad smile. "When you do research make sure you don't leave it laying around." She looked down at Naruto and gave him a kiss on his forehead.

"Mino-kun, you need to go. You need to save this village before there's nothing left to save."

Minato nodded his head and locked eyes with his wife. He then lunged forward and gave her a passionate kiss. This would be the last kiss they ever shared. This would be the last time they would ever see each other. At least in this life. When the kiss ended he simply said "I love you, Hina-chan." "I love you too, Mino-kun."

With all that being said and done, Minato took the baby from Kushinas' arms and started for the door, only pausing to look back at his wife. "We won't be apart for long." She just nodded and laid back in her bed. With a flash of yellow Minato Namikaze, Yondaime Hokage, was gone from the hospital.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Outside of Konoha:**_

"Just keep throwing jutsu at it! We just need to hold it back until the Hokage arrives!!"

All across the battlefield between the shinobi of the Leaf Village shouts could be heard.

Cries of "Raiton: Rairyuu no Tatsumaki (Lightning Style: Lightning Dragon Tornado), Doton: Tsuchiketa (Earth Style: Earth Column), Suiton: Suishouha (Water Style: Water Collision Destruction), Futon: Daitoppa (Wind Style: Great Breakthrough) and Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu (Fire Style: Strong Fire Ball Technique) could be heard throught out the area. Of course there were many ninja trying to combine the attacks to create stronger techniques. Such as Katon and Fuuton (Fire and Air Styles), Suiton and Raiton (Water and Lightning Styles) to name the simple ones.

Everything that they threw at this monster of a fox seemed useless. However it was effective enough to take the attention of the fox from the village and onto the shinobi. All they had to do was attempt to dodge the massive paws and tails that came their way.

Many bodies lay on the ground, never to see, feel or hear their loved ones again. Many more were just too exhausted to carry on and sat in trees and on the ground panting heavily.

This is the sight the Hokage saw as he stopped on the walls of Konoha. Giving a sigh he looked at the baby in his arms. Looking back towards the fox, he disappeared in a flash of yellow, with his determined on saving the village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Battlefield:**_

"Kakashi. Report."

Said shinobi instantly dropped to one knee with his head bowed.

"Hokage-sensei. We've lost about half our forces. About a quarter are suffering from exhaustion and the rest are putting everything they have left into the fight. Orders Hokage-sensei?"

"Order our forces to keep the fox away from the village at all costs. I need time to set up my technique. Kakashi I'm sure you realise this is the end."

"Sensei...I'm proud to have been your student."

"I've never been more proud of my student. Kakashi I have a favor to ask. Take care of my son."

Kakashi looked up shocked."S-Son?" Then he noticed the small bundle in his sensei's arms. "Hai sensei."

"Goodbye Kakashi." Before Kakashi could even utter a word the Hokage was gone again in his trademark flash of yellow.

He gave one last look at the situation of the shinobi. "KEEP THE FOX AWAY FROM KONOHA! HOKAGE-SAMA NEEDS TIME!!" Ordered the silver haired ANBU.

With the last thought of _"Sensei..."_ he leaped off to rejoin the battle.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Elsewhere on the Battlefield:**_

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Technique)!"

Instantly a huge puff of smoke went up. As the smoke started to cleare, a massive shape could be seen.

**"Minato, I assume your ready?"** The boss toad, Gamabunta, asked.

"Hai Bunta-sama. I just need you to get close to the fox so I can complete the seal."

**"Let's do this then!"**

Gamabunta leapt off from he was and headed straight toward the fox. When the fox saw the chief toad heading for him he ignored the shinobi and sprinted off toward him. Two huge heads clashed and arms locked in a power struggle. This however was all the time Minato needed. With one last look at his son, he cried out his last jutsu he would ever use.

"Fuuin Jutsu; Shiki Fuujin (Sealing Technique: Dead Demon Imprisonment)!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_**Timeskip: 3 days after the sealing of Kyuubi no Kitsune**_

"Hokage-sama!"

Hiruzen Sarutobi glanced up from his natural enemy, paperwork. With a simple "Report." the chuunin in front him gave his report. After the chuunin had left Sarutobi gave a sigh and stood and looked out of the window, overlooking Konoha. He watched as people littered the streets going about their daily business, some more slowly due to recent events and the after-effects on them. _"Losing loved ones is never easy. And losing a leader at the same time..."_ His thoughts were interupted by a cry from the crib at the side of the room.

Looking over Sarutobi picked up Naruto and calmed him down. He smiled at the young boy. "You know Naruto, your father wanted you to be seen as a hero. Someone who not even a few hours old, had done this world an enormous favor. Yet..." He frowned. "Yet I already know that will not happen. These people need a scapegoat. Someone to place their loses on. Unfortunatly for you, that person is you."

He sighed once again and put the baby down, since he was now asleep. _"I wish i could keep you Naruto. But the council has forbidden it. Those fools..."_

"Weasel."

Immeditatly an ANBU appeared in a swirl of leaves crouching with his head down. "Yes Hokage-sama?"

"Contact the ophanage. Tell them I shall be there shortly."

"Hai Hokage-sama." With that he disappeared in another swirl of leaves.

"Cat"

Another ANBU member appeared. "Hai Hokage-sama?"

"I have a long term mission for you, if you choose to accept of course."

The ANBU looked directly at the Hokage. "And what does this mission entail?"

"Simple. You are to watch over your sensei's son. Make sure he stays out of trouble. I fear that trouble is going to follow him even at this young age." Sarutobi had a frown when he finished.

"Hai Hokage-sama. I accept." said the silver haired ANBU.

"Well then Kakashi. You might aswell take off the mask because I won't be sending you far from the village until Naruto can take care of himself. But of course to make up for missing higher classed missions, the mission to look after Naruto shall be a S-Class mission." The Hokage now supported a smile towards the jonin.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."

Both looked towards the baby in the crib, Naruto Uzumaki, thinking the next 7 years at least were going to be very difficult.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Well there you have it. Hope you enjoyed ^_^ Reviews would be nice :o. peace - J Squad


End file.
